


Car Troubles

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill nearly kills a guy, Car Accidents, M/M, Threats of Violence, protective demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel get into a car accident. Bill doesn't like it when someone hurts HIS kids, he doesn't like it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper and Mabel are obviously teenagers in this because otherwise they wouldn't be old enough to drive.

He felt it the moment it happened. It was like a disturbance, a great echoing sense of 'wrong' washing across the town and it sent a shudder down his spine. His body paled and then slowly began turning a vibrant, burning red. A low growl escaped him and between one second and another he was gone, pulling himself across space and towards them. It was dark but the smoking cars were easy to see in the dim flickering street lights. 

One of them was still and silent but from the other one there was motion and quiet cursing. Before the man behind the wheel could even begin to extract himself Bill was beside the door, tearing it off it's hinges with an angry flick. "Jesus!" The man yelled and if Bill had lips at the moment he would be grinning in an entirely unholy sort of way. 

"Not even close." The demonic triangle corrected cheerfully and before the man could scream blue fire was curling up his body and dragging him out of the car. He was pinned roughly to the ground, his lips sealed shut by a thought. "Now don't you go anywhere!" Bill chirped before his voice dropped into a low menacing threat, "i'll deal with you later."

The next car he handled with far more care and it's occupants were extracted gently and slowly. Mabel whimpered as she was rested on the ground and Bill shushed her softly. "It's okay Shooting Star." He soothed before turning his attention to the other twin. As opposed to Mabel who was showing signs of pain and awareness and life, Dipper was utterly still. 

His face was a mess of blood with chips of glass caught in his curly brown locks. A head wound then and Bill had to remind himself of how much those bled as he placed Pine Tree carefully beside his sister. He checked them over and let out a sigh of relief when he found them to be bruised, beaten and unconscious but in no real danger. Relief quickly evolved back into anger as he turned around.

"You." He hissed growing large and red as he floated towards the man on the ground. Said man's eyes widened in absolute terror and he struggled to get up or scream or anything. "Do you have any idea what you almost did?!" His voice deepened and echoed as the world slowed and turned into a horrifying monochrome. 

The man shuddered, his eyes wide with sheer terror and his body stiff and tense. He screamed silently as he was lifted violently off the ground and forced to hover in front of the pissed off demon. "You could've killed them! They're mine you useless ball of slimy flesh!" A pressing force seemed to squeeze around the man, slowly compressing him until his vision began to blur and his breathing slowed. 

Then it vanished as the demon seemed to compose himself. A bit of the red faded from his body. As much as the man deserved it for daring to injure his kids, he couldn't kill him. He hated to admit that the twin's had been one hell of a bad influence on him and while he wouldn't regret the man's death, the twins would. It would suck to have them mad at him.  

Huffing in annoyance he dropped the guy roughly to the ground, he landed with a soft grunt and immediately began crawling backwards. The sight made the demon snicker and a wall appeared behind the man, stopping his progress. "Now now, we're not done here." He hovered closer to the man's face, reducing his size as he did. "You should thank my kids later," he chirped pressing a hand to the man's head, "they just saved your life." 

Now what to do with this meat bag. He took out his cane, leaning on it in contemplation and then grinned, or he would've if he had a mouth. "One week of nightmares, coming up!" Before anything more could be said the man's eyes fluttered shut and he fell to the ground. That done, the demon fixed his tie proudly and turned to go check on the twins. 

They were lying exactly where he'd left them, only Mabel had turned onto her side. She was now facing Dipper, one of her hands reaching towards him even while unconscious. He snickered, pressing a hand to his face. "Well aren't you just adorable." He commented as his body stretched and grew. 

In seconds he was human, standing tall and dapper in the middle of the road. Humming contentedly he moved to kneel beside the unconscious duo. He casually reached into Dipper's pocket and tugged out the teenager's cell phone. "Don't worry kids," he chirped as he turned on the phone, "you'll be better in no time." 

-o-

"Mm," Dipper's eyes fluttered open slowly only to snap closed when something bright nearly blinded him.

"To much for you Pine Tree?" A teasing voice questioned as the light was dimmed. 

"Bill?" Dipper asked, opening his eyes again. Sure enough the demon was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him with a single wide, unblinking eye. "You've gotta learn to blink." The teenager muttered.

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. "Geez kid, that head injury sure made you candid." 

The brunette frowned at him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Head injury?" He questioned slowly. Suddenly it came back to him. The car accident. His eyes widened and he tried to sit up but there was a hand on his chest, keeping him from rising. "Mabel! Where's Mabel?!"

"Last I checked, raiding the hospital's pudding reserves." The dream demon replied with a wry sort of amusement. 

At the confirmation of his sister's health the teen visibly relaxed. "Okay, good." He sighed and absently reached up to grab the hand on his chest. Bill's hand turned over and their finger's twined together. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours." The demon informed him.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you wake me up?" 

The grin the blonde shot him was sly and slightly pointed. "You're cute when you're unconscious." Was the chipper response. Dipper snorted.

"You're a jerk." He murmured, one blunt finger nail scratching purposefully along Bill's knuckle. Bill snickered and scratched back with a much sharper nail, drawing a thin line of blood from the bedridden human. "The person in the other car, how are they?"

"You mean the man that hit you ?" The demon's eye glowed a dull pleased yellow as he asked. A chuckle escaped his lips. "He'll live, but he hasn't woken up yet."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I want to know what you did?"

A shrug. "He'll be fine in a week." A snort escaped Dipper at the blasé response and he tugged on Bill's hand until he leaned close enough for the brunette to tangle his finger's in the demon's hair. The following kiss was simple and straightforward, however there was nothing simple, or straightforward about the way their lips lingered against each other's. 

"I should let you get head wounds more often." Bill teased with a pleased smirk. Dipper scowled at him. 

"Shut up." He growled and tugged him into another kiss. They continued to trade kisses and banter until Mabel burst into the room carrying an armful of pudding and spewing stories of her valiant struggle with a group of orderlies who'd tried to take it from her. 

Needless to say, they had to leave the hospital.


End file.
